Acide Citrique
by Jane Grev
Summary: Recueil de drabbles humoristiques centrés sur le duo Rogue/Dumbledore. Les quelques anecdotes oubliées de l’auteur sur l’antipathique Maître des Potions et le malicieux directeur.
1. I trust Severus Snape

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Rating** : K

**Résumé**** : **Recueil de drabbles humoristiques centrés sur le duo Rogue/Dumbledore. Les quelques anecdotes oubliées de l'auteur sur l'antipathique Maître des Potions et le malicieux directeur.

* * *

**I trust Severus Snape**

-Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, je le vois bien.

Dumbledore soupira et observa avec ennui le rictus mauvais de Rogue.

-Encore une fois, c'est vous qui interprétez, Severus. Je vous répète que je vous accorde toute ma confiance. De plus, vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé jusqu'à maintenant. Cela dit – Dumbledore plongea ses yeux bleus perçants dans ceux de Rogue – c'est la partie la plus importante de l'opération. C'est notre dernière chance, vous comprenez ? Est-ce que vous y êtes prêt ?

Le visage impassible, Rogue se leva et murmura : « Ne soyez pas ridicule… ». Il se concentra quelques secondes sur la cible. Mais au moment où il passait à l'action, Flitwick hurla : « Attention, un sombral ! ». La boule de bowling alla directement dans la rigole, passant à côté des trois quilles restantes.

-On a gagné ! Hurla le professeur Vector en serrant chaleureusement la main du petit professeur de sortilèges, bien joué Filius !

Rogue lança un regard venimeux à son collègue et passa sans un mot à côté du directeur dépité. Aménager une salle de bowling dans le château, non mais franchement…

* * *

_Acide citrique. Un éclaircissement pour le titre?_

_Acide rappelle la chimie, les potions, le caractère un peu_ rogue_ de notre cher Snape._

_Citrique fait allusion au fameux "sorbet citron", à l'esprit vif et enjoué d'Albus Dumbledore._

_Le tout donne un mélange...explosif._

_Moi et mes jeux de mot stupides..._


	2. Manipulation

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

**Résumé**** : **Recueil de drabbles humoristiques centrés sur le duo Rogue/Dumbledore. Les quelques anecdotes oubliées de l'auteur sur l'antipathique Maître des Potions et le malicieux directeur.

* * *

**Manipulation**

Elle était morte et se lamenter ne la ramènerait pas.

Rogue passa un long doigt fin sur ses lèvres. Il devait se concentrer…

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Les yeux bleus perçants du directeur le sondaient.

Il évita son regard. Il ne gagnerait jamais à ce jeu contre lui…

-N'abandonnez pas, Severus, même si vous l'avez perdue.

Ses dents se serrèrent. Dumbledore ne pouvait comprendre sa situation.

-Cela vous coûte tant de le sacrifier ? Pourtant, ce n'est qu'un pion n'est-ce pas ?

-Taisez-vous.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas d'obéir à Dumbledore. D'autant plus que jusqu'à présent, celui-ci n'avait fait que le manipuler…Mais il fallait le faire, c'était la seule chance de réussite. La seule chance de le battre. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune importance comparée à sa dame…

-Pion en C5 !

* * *

_Avouez…vous êtes tombés dans le panneau hmm ?_


	3. Témoignage d'amour

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

**Résumé**** : **Recueil de drabbles humoristiques centrés sur le duo Rogue/Dumbledore. Les quelques anecdotes oubliées de l'auteur sur l'antipathique Maître des Potions et le malicieux directeur.

* * *

**Témoignage d'amour**

Dans son portrait accroché en évidence au centre de la pièce, Albus Dumbledore tenait fermement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il écoutait attentivement – d'un air visiblement ému – celui qui lui avait succédé en tant que directeur.

-Les années ont passé, renforçant notre amitié et cette confiance mutuelle qui nous unit au-delà de la mort. Oui Dumbledore : « Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort », j'estime que c'est désormais chose faite. C'est l'impression que j'ai eue en voyant votre tombe blanche, immaculée, comme votre âme. Vous portiez bien votre nom Albus…Je vous remercie pour votre présence que je ressens plus que jamais à mes côtés, qui est là pour me soutenir dans les moments difficiles, trop nombreux ces derniers temps. Il me suffit de me tourner vers vous, vous qui avez toujours eu confiance en moi…

-Severus…

Rogue marqua une pause, s'éclaircit la gorge et fit semblant de ne pas voir les yeux humides de Dumbledore. Dans leurs portraits, les anciens directeurs et directrices ne respiraient presque plus, attendant la suite. Dilys Derwent se moucha. Seul Phineas Nigellus avait l'air ennuyé et levait de temps en temps les yeux au ciel. Après quelques secondes de silence, Rogue reprit :

-A présent, je vais finir la tâche que nous avons commencée ensemble. Des temps sombres s'annoncent désormais mais c'est avec courage que je les affronterai. En votre nom, en souvenir de l'homme merveilleux que vous avez été et que vous restez dans mon cœur…et bien, très touchant tout cela…le reste sont les inepties de Rita Skeeter.

Rogue déposa la gazette du sorcier sur ses genoux avec un léger sourire moqueur.

-Il y a également le témoignage de votre ami Elphias Doge dans le précédent numéro. Voulez-vous que je vous en fasse la lecture ? proposa-t-il d'un ton presque aimable.

-Non ça ira Severus, je vous remercie, répondit le vieil homme en épongeant ses yeux, plus tard…Cette chère Bathilda…Elle a l'art d'exprimer les choses, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Rogue répondit par un « mmh » très évasif, et continua à observer le journal se consumer dans le feu de la grande cheminée.

* * *

_De retour avec "Témoignage d'amour", made in Spain. Je pense même à Harry Potter sous le soleil d'Espagne..._

_Zut, personne n'est tombé dans le panneau pour le précédent! Ennuyeux, très ennuyeux...A la base tous les drabbles ne devaient pas être humoristiques...je devais mélanger humour et drame, histoire qu'il y ait encore un minimum de suspense. Et finalement je ne m'amusais qu'en écrivant des drabbles amusants. Basta: catégorie humor. J'espère que même sans l'effet de surprise, c'est agréable à lire...au pire je changerai. En tout cas, merci pour vos rewiews, elles font chaud au coeur!_


	4. Chronique d'une mort annoncée

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling. Le titre fait référence au roman de Garcia Marquez.

**Rating** : K

**Résumé**** : **Recueil de drabbles humoristiques centrés sur le duo Rogue/Dumbledore. Les quelques anecdotes oubliées de l'auteur sur l'antipathique Maître des Potions et le malicieux directeur.

* * *

**Chronique d'une mort annoncée**

-Severus, s'il vous plaît…Dit Dumbledore d'un ton suppliant.

Albus Dumbledore était allongé, sans baguette, sans défense. Son visage pâle et ridé montrait à quel point il était affaibli.

C'était le moment. Il fallait le faire. D'une main tremblante, Rogue pointa sa baguette sur le directeur. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et fit une première tentative : « Avada… ». Sa voix était rauque, sa gorge sèche. Il ne put terminer.

-Severus, s'il vous plaît…

Après quelques minutes, il prononça la formule fatale. Le corps du directeur s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sec. Rogue murmura ensuite « Ridikkulus » et l'épouvantard-Dumbledore s'évapora.

Assis confortablement dans le fauteuil directorial, Dumbledore l'encourageait : « Vous y êtes presque Severus ! ». Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent de malice et il rajouta : « Qui aurait cru que vous auriez tant de mal…cela me touche beaucoup. Au fond, vous êtes tellement sentimental, tel la biche fragile et innocente, pure, incapable de… »

-Il y a pourtant des moments où je pense le faire très facilement, murmura Rogue, les dents serrées, tandis que Dumbledore poursuivait sa tirade.

* * *


	5. Favoritisme

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling.

**Rating** : K

**Résumé**** : **Recueil de drabbles humoristiques centrés sur le duo Rogue/Dumbledore. Les quelques anecdotes oubliées de l'auteur sur l'antipathique Maître des Potions et le malicieux directeur.

* * *

**Favoritisme**

-Severus, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me suivre quelques instants ?

-Oui, monsieur le directeur.

Rogue et Dumbledore descendirent côte à côte le grand escalier du hall d'entrée.

-J'ai comme qui dirait…une intuition, commença Dumbledore. L'impression que Mr Potter rôdait dans les couloirs cette nuit. Est-ce exact ?

Rogue, le visage impassible, les yeux fixés sur les marches, répondit par l'affirmative.

-J'ai également le sentiment…– peut-être ne devrais-je plus me fier à mon intuition, après tout je ne suis qu'un vieil homme... – mais j'ai ce formidable sentiment que Mr Malefoy a, dans un but certainement très honorable, dénoncé cette promenade nocturne. Confirmez-vous cette impression ?

Rogue s'arrêta à la dernière marche, resta silencieux quelques instants, puis déclara d'un ton sec : « Pourriez-vous en venir au fait, Dumbledore ? ».

-J'y viens, j'y viens, répondit Dumbledore avec un faible sourire, les yeux pétillants. Voyez-vous Severus, j'essaye souvent de ne pas intervenir dans les décisions de mes collègues, histoire de ne pas mettre en doute leur impartialité …Oh bien sûr, nous oublierons cette fameuse histoire avec Mr Rusard quand les jumeaux Weasley avaient donné vie à une dizaine de bonshommes de neige…

-Oui et ? Dit Rogue d'un ton assez brutal.

-Mais il y a des cas extrêmes que je ne peux ignorer, poursuivit Dumbledore.

Il s'interrompit un instant et jeta un regard aux sabliers géants qui comptabilisaient les points des quatre maisons.

-Avouez que tout de même…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. A côté du sablier vide de Gryffondor, le sablier de Serpentard était fissuré en plusieurs endroits. Il était tellement rempli d'émeraudes que le verre avait éclaté, laissant échapper quelques diamants sur le sol.

* * *

_Thank you for reading [car malheureusement, vous ne faites que cela...T_T]_

_Et merci à Severus Rogue, ma fidèle revieweuse._


	6. Provocation

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling.

**Rating** : K

**Résumé**** : **Recueil de drabbles humoristiques centrés sur le duo Rogue/Dumbledore. Les quelques anecdotes oubliées de l'auteur sur l'antipathique Maître des Potions et le malicieux directeur.

* * *

**Provocation **

1ère partie : Pion

Le bureau du directeur était silencieux. Trop silencieux au goût de certains. Deux anciens directeurs – ex griffondors, précisons-le – réunis dans un même portrait, commençaient à trouver ce silence pesant. Tout en buvant leurs whiskys pur feu, ils s'étaient efforcés de chuchoter et d'accabler Rogue à voix basse. Mais l'alcool leur monta à la tête et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de chanter une chanson de leur production :

_Rogue est un_**…**

_**Pion Pion Pion Pion**__** Pion **_

L'es_**pion**_ à quoi il seeert

À _**pion**__c_er presque par terreuh

_C'est un…_

_**Pion Pion Pion Pion**__** Pion**_

Mais _**pion**_nier de la guerreuh

Il sauve le _**pion **_Pottereuh

_Donc c'est un…_

_**Pion Pion Pion Pion**__** Pion **_

Brisant le silence religieux qui s'était installé, leurs voix tonitruantes emplissaient toute la pièce. Affalé dans son fauteuil, une main cachant son visage, Rogue ne dormait pas mais réfléchissait calmement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que deux hurluberlus alourdissent l'atmosphère.

-Incendio, murmura-t-il, baguette pointée sur le portrait des deux chanteurs.

_Il est un…_

_**Pion Pion Pion Pion**__** Pion **_

C'est un sacré mor_**pion**_ ce Rogue Sévèèèreuh

Conscient de n'être qu'un _**pion**_ il persévèèreuh

Viiive le cham_**pion**_ de la galèèèèreuh

_Car c'est un…_

_**Pion Pion Pi**__…AHH C'est Chaud Ahhhh !_

Leur tableau en flammes, les deux personnages se réfugièrent chez le professeur Dippet qui les regardait avec une mine réprobatrice, l'air de dire « Voilà ce qui se passe quand on ne respecte pas le directeur actuel ». Severus Rogue se rassit, observant le large trou noir qui s'était formé dans le tableau. Dans son portrait, Dumbledore fronça le nez lorsque l'odeur de brûlé parvint jusqu'à lui.

-C'était tout de même une réaction excessive, dit soudain le vieil homme.

D'un air las, Rogue leva les yeux vers lui, resta silencieux quelques secondes et murmura : « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre en ce moment ».

-Car au fond, ils disent tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas…rajouta Dumbledore d'une petite voix.

-INCENDIO ! Hurla Rogue en pointant sa baguette vers le tableau de son mentor.

* * *

_J'aime le sadisme de Dumbledore..._

_Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews qui ont un effet redbull: ça me booste et me donne des aiiiiles ! [Stop - je réserve l'humour stupide pour les drabbles]. __A la prochaine!_

_PS: Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment centrer un texte? [L'utilisation de "align center" ne semblant pas marcher sur ce site biscornu...]_


	7. Provocation II

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling.

**Rating** **:** K

**Résumé**** : **Recueil de drabbles humoristiques centrés sur le duo Rogue/Dumbledore. Les quelques anecdotes oubliées de l'auteur sur l'antipathique Maître des Potions et le malicieux directeur.

**Note d'avant lecture**** : **La chanson est bien sûr inspirée du fameux « Zizi » de Pierre Perret.

* * *

**Provocation**

2ème partie : Vous saurez tout

Severus Rogue, directeur, espion et ex-mangemort, murmura distraitement « Dumbledore » à la gargouille de pierre. Il repensait aux évènements tragiques qui étaient en train de se dérouler ; à son incapacité à protéger les élèves de Poudlard, à empêcher les meurtres de victimes innocentes.

Fatigué, las, il monta les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon pour accéder à son bureau. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il ouvrit la porte, songeant au portrait de Dumbledore, au calme rassurant de la pièce, à la présence complice, chaleureuse, de personnes en accord avec ses idées et ses sentiments…

Mais au moment où il pénétra dans le bureau, deux voix désagréables se firent entendre.

_Tout Tout Tout _

_Vous saurez Tout sur Severus Rogue_

_Le laid, le beau, le vrai mélo_

_Le p'tit mangemort qui a des remords_

_L'amoureux fou, le vieux filou_

_L'homme raté, le prof frustré_

_Tout Tout Tout _

_Vous saurez Tout sur Severus Rogue_

_Le p'tit espion qui sert de pion_

_Le gars ingrat qui a les cheveux gras_

_Le m'sieur sévère au cœur de pierre_

_Le pleurnicheur au cœur de beurre_

Rogue était resté sur le pas de la porte, tenant la clinche d'une manière raide. Son visage était impassible mais son teint avait pâli. Il jeta un œil vers Dumbledore qui semblait absorbé dans la lecture de son journal.

_Tout Tout Tout_

_Vous saurez Tout sur Severus Rogue_

_Toute sa vie, sa douce Lily_

_Tous ses malheurs, tous les Potter_

_Le romantique pathétique_

_Le labrador de Dumbledore_

-Pinçon, Grasdouble, ça suffit à présent, dit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme.

Les deux chanteurs se turent aussitôt et Rogue éprouva une immense reconnaissance pour le vieillard. Un soulagement qui fut de courte durée. Le dénommé Grasdouble s'adressa à l'assemblée des portraits des anciens directeurs : « Pour nous venger – il a quand même brûlé notre portrait – c'était « Vous saurez tout sur Severus Rogue » avec Pinçon à la basse et en guest-star, Dumbledore qui nous a aidé pour les paroles ! ».

Il y eut un lourd silence pendant lequel tous les regards convergèrent en direction de Dumbledore. Rogue tenta de voir l'expression qu'arborait ce dernier mais le vieil homme semblait se cacher derrière son journal qu'il remontait doucement au niveau de son visage. Le Maître des Potions retint difficilement un rictus, hocha lentement la tête d'un air résigné et referma la porte dont il n'avait pas lâché la poignée.

* * *

**Bonus**

_Rumeurs_

-Je vous ai déjà présenté mes excuses, dit Rogue d'un ton sec.

-Et vous croyez que ce sera suffisant ? Répondit Dumbledore avec un air sévère.

Il n'avait pu évité le sortilège lancé par son collègue. Par conséquent, il arborait une vilaine barbe noircie, quelques contusions sur le visage et un bandage sur l'œil droit. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre au pirate féroce Barbe Noire.

-Ce crime ne restera pas impuni, Severus. J'ai failli perdre mon calme l'autre jour…d'ailleurs, lorsque j'étais au couloir du troisième étage aile est….

-Je vois, l'interrompit Rogue avec un mince sourire, le couloir des ragots; il semblerait que l'endroit ne vous est pas étranger, Dumbledore. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous interdis de parler de ma vie privée…

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Je n'irai jamais dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Je préfère être l'auteur de rumeurs qui ne sont pas fondées, c'est plus amusant, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, une lueur de malice ranimant son oeil bleu perçant.

Rogue, dont les sourcils s'étaient froncés, sut alors qui était la source de nombreux racontars. En ce moment, le bruit courait qu'il était un vampire.

-A propos de rumeurs… il y en a certaines qui circulent sur vous ces temps-ci, dit-il lentement. En fait, les gens n'ont jamais autant parlé de vous que depuis que vous êtes mort…Et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses Dumbledore...énormément de choses…

Rogue avait dit cela avec un air assez énigmatique. Il se tut un instant puis parla précipitamment, comme s'il se retenait depuis longtemps :

-Et il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas si blanc qu'on pourrait le croire n'est-ce pas ? Cela expliquerait votre incurable tendance à donner une deuxième chance…

Il marqua une pause, observant Dumbledore d'un œil étincelant. L'air calculateur, il semblait attendre que celui-ci cède à sa lente provocation.

-En ce moment, vous devriez être en train de réclamer votre troisième, Severus, répondit Dumbledore avec calme en montrant sa barbe brûlée. Quoi qu'il en soit…une chance peut toujours être accordée à un être capable d'aimer…Vous devriez le savoir plus que n'importe qui, Severus...

- Vous avez eu d'autres brillantes idées pour _le plus grand bien_ ? Dit Rogue en accentuant bien les derniers mots. Sans compter le fait que traficotiez avec le Mage Grindelwald….

-Comment savez-vous quoi que ce soit au sujet de ma relation avec…

Dumbledore ne finit pas sa phrase et il y eut un silence pesant. Rogue eut à ce moment une vision fugitive de « _Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_ » posé sur sa table de chevet.

-Votre… relation ? Dit Rogue sans comprendre.

* * *

_A la base, le bonus devait être un chapitre à part entière, mais je ne le trouvais pas drôle...je pense qu'il y aura donc souvent des petits bonus =)_

_Je vois que les charmantes personnes qui me font des commentaires publient également des histoires...et je m'en veux de ne pas les avoir encore lues. Je remédierai à cela quand j'aurai plus de temps. Si j'ai du temps libre consacré à mon ordi, c'est pour écrire ces quelques drabbles (et pour regarder quelques épisodes de Bleach, avouons-le). _

_Merci à vous tous de gonfler mon coeur de joie en laissant de si gentilles reviews pour mes petites histoires. A bientôt!_


	8. Acide Citrique

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling.

**Rating** **:** K

**Résumé**** : **Recueil de drabbles humoristiques centrés sur le duo Rogue/Dumbledore. Les quelques anecdotes oubliées de l'auteur sur l'antipathique Maître des Potions et le malicieux directeur.

* * *

**Acide Citrique**

-L'Amortentia déclenche donc chez l'individu un délire obsessionnel. Les odeurs que la potion dégage varient pour chacun, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. L'astuce consiste évidemment à envoûter les sens de manière à affaiblir la victime. C'est le genre de philtre qui est demandé aux ASPIC… Approchez-vous. Vous observerez que la vapeur qui s'échappe du chaudron s'élève en spirale, …

Tandis que Rogue continuait de discourir, chacun des élèves passa devant le chaudron afin d'en respirer le contenu et observer la couleur nacrée que devait prendre la mixture. Pendant qu'ils regagnaient leurs places et sortaient le matériel nécessaire, Rogue s'approcha discrètement du chaudron.

C'était une grossière erreur, il savait pertinemment quelle odeur familière il allait respirer. Il se mit devant le chaudron et inspira. Le parfum de Lily l'enivra. Et comme d'habitude, il sentit l'odeur caractéristique de la potion en train de mijoter, et…

Il recula avec horreur devant les élèves qui levèrent les yeux, étonnés. Du citron. Il sentait le citron.

_Un bonbon au citron, Severus ? __Proposa Dumbledore._

_Rogue fit non de la tête mais __fut tout de même contraint d'écouter Dumbledore._

_-Je préfère la framboise. Mais pour les sorbets et les glaces, j'adore le citron. Et aussi la tarte au citron. Et également les sucettes et les dragées au citron,… _

_Les sourcils de Rogue se fronçaient de plus en plus à mesure que Dumbledore citait sa liste de sucreries favorites. Il songea que pour le directeur, la Terre devait avoir la forme de cet agrume maudit._

_-Les biscuits à la liqueur de citron, poursuivait le vieil homme d'un air réjoui, et bien sûr la citronnade, le thé arôme citron, le poulet grillé à la citronnelle…Je vais même vous avouer que mon shampoing est à base de zestes de citron !_

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il sente le citron ? Est-ce que cela pouvait signifier qu'il s'était attaché à…NON ! Impossible !

Tandis qu'il faisait les cents pas devant le chaudron, deux élèves le regardaient s'agiter d'un air soucieux.

-Il a remarqué, dit Charlie Weasley à voix basse.

-Tu crois ? répondit sa voisine d'un air craintif.

La jeune fille semblait vouloir disparaître derrière son chaudron d'où dépassait une touffe de cheveux d'un rose éclatant.

-Franchement Tonks, faire tomber le parfum que je t'ai offert à Noël dans le chaudron de Rogue…Il n'y a pas plus empotée que toi. Du _Magic_ _Lemon_ en plus…

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre dont le titre correspond à celui du recueil! Je me demande toujours comment j'ai osé nommer ça "Acide Citrique", plus j'y pense, plus je trouve que c'est ridicule...Enfin, il fallait bien trouver quelque chose!_

_Un merci particulier à Elles et Serleena._


	9. Belote et rebelote

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling.

**Rating** **:** K

**Résumé**** : **Recueil de drabbles humoristiques centrés sur le duo Rogue/Dumbledore. Les quelques anecdotes oubliées de l'auteur sur l'antipathique Maître des Potions et le malicieux directeur.

* * *

_« Tu me fends le c__œur ! » César à Panisse [« Marius », Marcel Pagnol]_

**Belote et Rebelote**

Avec un air triomphant que traduisait son mince rictus élargi, Rogue s'empara du petit tas de cartes qu'il avait gagné.

-Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord, Severus : pas de legilimencie. Il me semble que c'est une règle primordiale dans ce jeu, non ? Dit Mcgonagall en fronçant ses sourcils, son regard suspicieux passant de Rogue à Dumbledore.

-Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, Minerva, si vous pensez qu'on en est arrivé à la legilimencie, c'est que vous prêtez bien peu attention aux subtilités du langage. Au fait, Dumbledore, j'ai presque terminé la potion de babillage que vous m'avez demandée... Encore deux jours pour terminer quelques finitions et elle sera prête.

-Merci, Severus.

Dumbledore sourit dans sa barbe. Jamais il ne lui avait demandé une potion de babillage. Si la potion n'était soi-disant pas prête, c'était qu'il manquait un ingrédient. Dans deux jours, ce serait la pleine lune…le trèfle blanc, bien sûr. Son jeu contenait donc du trèfle. Le sien aussi. Comment le lui faire comprendre ? Il fallait encore trouver quelque chose…

-Tiens, personne ne sait si l'équipe d'Irlande a gagné ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-140 à 120 contre l'Allemagne ! Répondit aussitôt Flitwick d'un air enjoué. Un match impressionnant apparemment.

-Pourrait-on éviter de parler de quidditch, pour une fois, dit Mcgonagall d'un ton excédé en voyant Rogue empocher un nouveau jeu de cartes gagné.

Rogue eut un mince sourire derrière le jeu de carte en éventail qui cachait son visage. L'un était trop passionné par le quidditch, l'autre trop irrité par ce jeu : deux attitudes extrêmes qui les amenaient à ne pas remarquer que l'équipe d'Irlande est symbolisée par un trèfle. Il devait s'avouer que son directeur était un homme vraiment très habile.

De son côté, ce dernier réfléchissait intensément. Comme dire à Severus que son jeu contenait du cœur ? Ce serait bientôt à son collègue de jouer, il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

-Alors, Dumbledore ? Demanda impatiemment sa collègue de métamorphose.

Dumbledore abattit son atout de trèfle sur la table. Ensuite ce serait à Filius de jouer, puis à Severus, il fallait vite trouver quelque chose…

-Hier, j'ai vu une biche dans la forêt interdite, dit subitement Dumbledore.

Le silence se fit et les trois joueurs le regardèrent d'un air consterné. Ensuite, Rogue jeta ses cartes sur la table avec un air mauvais et dit d'un ton sec : « je ne joue plus ».

-Quelle mouche le pique ? Demanda Mcgonagall en voyant Rogue quitter la table.

Flitwick émit un petit rire semblable à un couinement, persuadé que la dernière phrase de sa collègue était un message subtil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait du pique. Quelle formidable équipe il formait avec Mcgonagall, leurs adversaires ne pouvaient que s'incliner face à tant de complicité stratégique.

* * *

_J'ai joué à la belote dernièrement, alors forcément..._

_J'ai comme l'impression que mes drabbles deviennent de plus en plus longs...Le principe (le défi) du drabble, c'est d'écrire quelque chose d'intéressant en peu de mots. 100 mots en fait...(loupé). Ca m'a toujours ennuyé de compter les mots, et puis 100 c'est trop peu... Donc, j'ai décidé d'adopter le principe du drabble au sens large: moins de 1000 mots. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours fait moins de 650 mots. Héhéhé. Bref, merci de lire mes drabbles-ficlets-minifics-vignettes, appelez ça comme vous voulez._


	10. Spy's job

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling.

**Rating** **:** K

**Résumé**** : **Recueil de drabbles humoristiques centrés sur le duo Rogue/Dumbledore. Les quelques anecdotes oubliées de l'auteur sur l'antipathique Maître des Potions et le malicieux directeur.

* * *

**Spy's job**

Un homme d'un certain âge - aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux gris impénétrables - était en train de boire un verre à la _Tête de sanglier_. Seul, attablé dans un coin sombre de la pièce, il sirotait son vin d'un air étrangement impassible. A quelques mètres de là, le gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard semblait avoir abandonné son poste et sa raison pour quelques heures.

-IN –INCROYABE ! Hurla Hagrid en abattant son jeu de cartes sur la table. J'AI ENCORE GAGNE ! IN – CROYABLE.

A ce moment, la personne encapuchonnée qui se tenait en face du géant tendit à celui-ci quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gros œuf.

Le vieil homme aux cheveux gris tendit discrètement l'oreille pour saisir l'objet de la conversation. Fait qui s'avéra totalement inutile lorsque Hagrid s'écria, d'un air surexcité :

- UN ŒUF DE DRAG…OH PARDON, je veux dire « un œuf de dragon », reprit-il plus silencieusement.

La plupart des gens s'étaient retournés brusquement et chuchotaient furieusement en jetant des regards suspicieux au géant. Le vieillard, quant à lui, ferma les yeux d'un air consterné en murmurant pour lui-même : « imbécile… ».

Il dut retenir un juron lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Hagrid parlait d'un air enthousiaste de son chien à trois têtes. Il se leva et se dirigea immédiatement dans les toilettes miteuses du bar. Ensuite, après avoir marmonné « Assurdiato », il sortit de sa poche un gros téléphone noir muni d'une antenne, colla l'appareil contre sa bouche et murmura : « Dumbledore ? Dumbledore, vous m'entendez ? ».

Sortant de l'engin, une voix s'éleva: « Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu, Severus ».

-Peu importe, Quirell est…

Le talkie-walkie émit un grincement désagréable tandis que Dumbledore l'interrompait et insistait. Rogue, sous sa forme polynectarisée, soupira et resta silencieux en jugeant la situation. Ensuite, après de vaines tentatives pour reprendre la parole, semblant estimer qu'il aurait la paix s'il le faisait, il finit par se résoudre à dire_,_ d'un air très énervé : « Très bien ! Chauve-furie appelle Plume de Phénix en sucre, Plume de Phénix en sucre,_ m'entendez-vous ?_ ».

-Je vous reçois cinq sur cinq, répondit la voix enthousiaste de Dumbledore. Arthur Weasley fait vraiment des merveilles avec la technologie moldue adaptée aux sorciers, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Au lieu de perdre du temps avec vos codes ridicules, vous serez content d'apprendre que je l'ai trouvé, ne cherchez plus. Il est à la _Tête de sanglier_ avec Hagrid et il sait comment passer devant le chien... Il faudra renforcer la sécurité de la pierre.

-Une merveille, vraiment! Commentait Dumbledore.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Dit Rogue d'une voix basse et menaçante.

-Une merveille que cet objet ! Vous voulez dire bonjour à Fumseck ?

Rogue n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il entendait déjà la voix de Dumbledore s'adresser au phénix : « Fumseck, dit bonjour à Severus dans le téléphone », et d'entendre le roucoulement mélodieux résonner étrangement contre les parois sales des toilettes du bar.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore cessa de s'émerveiller devant cette miraculeuse technologie qui émettait des grésillements sonores. Ainsi que le bruit caractéristique d'un talon s'écrasant en un mouvement répété sur un objet.

* * *

_Jusqu'ici, je me suis efforcée de respecter l'esprit des personnages. Chose difficile lorsqu'on est dans le registre humoristique. Mais bon, il peut toujours y avoir plus invraisemblable qu'on croit: Dumbledore avec des lunettes noires qui vient chercher son espion Rogue - Snape. Severus Snape - en hélicoptère (ou en sombral). Après que Rogue ait grimpé l'échelle, ils s'enfuient tous les deux sur la musique de Kim Possible...  
Finalement, ce que je fais est très sérieux._

_J'ai toujours posté une fois par semaine mais je crois que ça va devenir difficile avec mes études. Mais je ne pense pas m'arrêter, j'aime écrire. Et j'aime surtout ce vous m'écrivez._


	11. Special Halloween

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling.

**Rating** **:** K

**Résumé**** : **Recueil de drabbles humoristiques centrés sur le duo Rogue/Dumbledore. Les quelques anecdotes oubliées de l'auteur sur l'antipathique Maître des Potions et le malicieux directeur.

* * *

**Happy Halloween**

Severus Rogue aurait voulu effacer, annuler, oublier la date maudite du 31 octobre. Sûrement parce que dans son esprit, tout ce qui touchait à Halloween était lié à la mort de Lily Evans. Voir des citrouilles évidées le narguer avec des rictus lumineux, des araignées tisser leurs toiles pour dévorer leurs proies et les armures déguisées en monstres pathétiques (lesquelles poussaient un hurlement inhumain à chaque fois qu'on passait devant l'une d'elles) était pour lui un spectacle répugnant qui l'horripilait au plus au point.

Il ne sut donc pas comment il se retrouva en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, entouré de toutes ces affreuses décorations et affublé par-dessus le marché de deux ailes de chauve-souris qui battaient joyeusement l'air dans son dos. Dumbledore avait encore eu une idée _merveilleuse _: organiser un bal costumé pour célébrer la charmante fête d'Halloween.

La soirée avait mal commencé. Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait d'ailleurs mis le feu au costume de Flitwick qui, déguisé en diablotin, avait voulu lui faire peur au détour d'un couloir: armé d'un trident rouge vif, le nain s'était jeté sur lui en poussant des petits cris stridents qui se transformèrent en hurlements de terreur quand il s'aperçut que ses cornes étaient en feu. Rogue avait également mal réagi quand il crut qu'une citrouille géante lui en voulait personnellement. Mais la citrouille en question qui le poursuivait dans toute la salle était en réalité Hagrid qui voulait lui demander un renseignement.

A présent, il était plus calme. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et songea que Mcgonagall n'aurait pas dû se déguiser en harpie, son apparence normale était un déguisement beaucoup plus crédible. Il trouva que le costume de zombie de Sirius Black était parfaitement réussi, avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'en était pas un. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à Potter déguisé en momie et marcha - par mégarde bien sûr - sur l'une de ses bandelettes qui traînait par terre. Le survivant mit un bon quart d'heure à s'apercevoir qu'il perdait ses bandelettes en chemin et que celles-ci traînaient dans toute la salle. Mais ce qui amusait le plus Rogue, et qui lui fit même esquisser un sourire, c'était de voir que Remus Lupin était très convainquant en loup-garou. Il devait avoir omis de mettre un ingrédient capital dans la potion Tue-loup...

Il commençait presque à apprécier la fête et à s'habituer aux vols planés des chauves-souris. Il ne pensait plus au drame qui s'était passé douze ans plus tôt ce soir-là. Serein, il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et laissa vaguer son regard sur la décoration de la salle. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'une banderole était accrochée en évidence au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas lu le message en entier qu'il s'étranglait et recrachait son jus de citrouille. Il s'étonna de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt les lettres géantes et lumineuses qui indiquaient le message suivant:

_« Rendons hommage au grand amour de Severus Rogue, Lily Evans, morte le 31 octobre 1981 »_

Ahuri et horrifié, il fixa pendant quelques minutes la banderole qui était ornée de dessins de biches. Une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner : Dumbledore, les pupilles rouges, lui faisait un large sourire qui laissait voir ses canines pointues.

-Comment la trouvez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste.

A ce moment, tout devint flou et Rogue s'entendit hurler de rage avant de se réveiller en sursaut dans son lit, haletant. Après avoir assimilé le fait que c'était un horrible cauchemar, sa respiration se calma. Haïssant du plus profond de son âme la fête d'Halloween, il se rendormit paisiblement, ne remarquant pas que le calendrier indiquait la date du 30 octobre.

Au même moment, le directeur se redressa dans son lit. L'idée de génie qui venait de traverser son cerveau endormi faisait pétiller ses yeux bleus. Il organiserait un bal pour Halloween le soir suivant. De plus, une fête était une excellente initiative pour améliorer l'humeur sinistre de son Maître des potions.

* * *

_Un drabble pas vraiment drôle qui était censé être de circonstance...__Je l'ai écrit en toute hâte pour le 31 et je n'ai finalement pas pu le poster le jour J._

_C'est donc avec quelques heures de retard que je vous souhaite un Happy Halloween =)_


	12. Témoignage d'amour II

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Évaluation** **:** K

**Résumé**** : **Recueil de drabbles humoristiques centrés sur le duo Rogue / Dumbledore. Les quelques anecdotes oubliées de l'auteur sur l'antipathique Maître des Potions et le malicieux directeur.

* * *

**Témoignage d'amour II**

-Severus, je vous aime !

Le hurlement résonna sur les parois du cachot et fut suivit d'un silence de mort. Rogue, les muscles faciaux étrangement raides, cilla, ferma les yeux quelques instants et sembla les rouvrir avec l'espoir de voir disparaître tous les signes qui confirmaient que cette scène venait bel et bien de se produire. D'un ton menaçant, comme s'il défiait Dumbledore de réitérer son exploit, il murmura lentement:

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Le ton était si glacial qu'il aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Mais Dumbledore, avec un plaisir manifeste, refit avec plus de passion sa déclaration enflammée, joignant des gestes aux paroles.

-Expelliarmus !

Dumbledore se retrouva projeté au fond du cachot. Sans perdre contenance, les yeux bleus pétillants de malice, il murmura d'un air coquin: « j'aime les hommes qui ont du caractère! ».

Après avoir été décontenancé quelques secondes, Rogue essaya de rassembler ses esprits. Pendant que Dumbledore essayait à nouveau de l'agripper, il cherchait la raison de ce comportement pour le moins _inquiétant _et son regard se posa sur une petite boîte rose qu'il avait nonchalamment jetée à terre deux jours auparavant. Les tentatives du vieil homme devenant dangereusement plus insistantes, la baguette de Rogue laissa échapper de longues cordes qui le ligotèrent. Après avoir épousseté sa longue robe noire et jeté un regard méprisant au directeur dont les yeux s'embuaient de larmes, le Maître des potions s'approcha de la boîte en carton, se remémorant le message qu'elle contenait :

_« C'est avec fierté que nous vous présentons notre recette !_

_Pour vous remercie__r de nous avoir raconté des sornettes, _

_Nous__ vous offrons de fabuleuses amourettes,_

_Avec les compliments de Freddie et Georgette__ »_

La petite étiquette, au dos de laquelle figurait l'adresse du nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes, avait rapidement fini dans le feu de la cheminée.

-Ces imbéciles, siffla Rogue en ouvrant la boîte.

Elle était remplie de friandises fruitées: des petits fruits odorants et colorés dont les parfums seuls procuraient un agréable sentiment de stupidité béate. Tous étincelaient comme de la porcelaine.

« Consternant », songea Rogue en observant des trous en forme de framboise et de citron, constatant qu'il manquait les deux fruits en question. Il s'apprêtait à saisir une fiole verte sur l'étagère, celle qui contenait un antidote au philtre d'amour. Mais il suspendit son geste, un sourire carnassier étant soudain apparu sur son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était planté devant le directeur, les bras croisés, les yeux étincelants d'une lueur malveillante.

-Dumbledore, est-ce que vous m'aimez vraiment ? Dit Rogue avec un rictus.

Ligoté, bâillonné, Dumbledore parvint à faire de grands hochements de tête énergiques en laissant échapper des sons étouffés.

-Dans ce cas, vous ne pourriez me refuser le poste de _Défenses contre les forces du mal_, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai préparé un petit papier exposant ma requête, il suffit juste de mettre en dessous « lu et approuvé » et de signer…

…**ou « comment je suis devenu professeur de DCFM »**

* * *

**Bonus**

D'un geste brutal, Rogue abattit ses deux poings sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'observa calmement, l'air imperturbable.

-Je _veux_ ce poste, dit Rogue, l'air menaçant. J'attends depuis si longtemps…

-Je regrette, dit paisiblement Dumbledore, les mains croisées. Vous savez que j'ai choisi quelqu'un d'autre pour ce poste.

Rogue resta sans bouger quelques secondes, une lueur démente dans les yeux. Puis les traits de son visage marquèrent une expression de profond dégoût et il se mit à faire les cents pas dans le bureau, sous le regard toujours impassible de Dumbledore.

-Vous savez pertinemment, …vous,…je suis le meilleur pour ce poste, c'est indiscutable ! Après toutes ces années, vous n'avez toujours pas confiance…De quoi avez-vous peur ? D'une rechute ? Vous…Et puis pourquoi lui ? _Lui_ ?!

Fulminant de rage, le Maître des Potions se perdit dans des propos incohérents.

-Exactement, finit par dire Dumbledore. Disons que c'est une question de prudence…Ce qui s'est passé dans votre jeunesse ne joue pas en votre faveur, Severus…Vous prendriez le risque de retombez de haut. Cela nous serait fatal. Quoi qu'il en soit, Filius Flitwick convient mieux : petit, agile, rapide. Mais bon, je comprends votre frustration. Après tout le tournoi inter – écoles de quidditch spécial professeur n'a lieu qu'une fois tous les dix ans…

* * *

_Ca devient difficile de publier "mes bêtises" comme dirait ma mère...  
Mais tant que ça me fait rire et que ça vous fait sourire, je trouverai  
le temps de faire une petite bêtise de temps à autres =)_


	13. Prof et cie

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling.

**Rating** **:** K

**Résumé**** : **Recueil de drabbles humoristiques centrés sur le duo Rogue/Dumbledore. Les quelques anecdotes oubliées de l'auteur sur l'antipathique Maître des Potions et le malicieux directeur.

* * *

**Prof-et-cie**

-Oh mon pauvre garçon…Il est de mon devoir de vous avertir…le Troisième Œil se doit d'être sincère…Dit Trelawney d'un air affecté, en remettant ses longs châles autour de ses épaules.

Rogue se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. La chaleur de la pièce l'étouffait et les vapeurs entêtantes que la pseudo voyante faisait voyager à travers toute la salle de classe commençaient à lui donner un sérieux mal de tête.

-Vous mourrez dans le courant de cette année. Si jeune…et dans d'atroces souffrances. Je vois du sang, beaucoup de sang…et un serpent ! Un gigantesque serp…

-Ne serait-ce pas plutôt mon insigne de Serpentard qui se reflèterait dans la boule de cristal ? Dit froidement Rogue.

-Ne troublez pas le Troisième Œil ! Je vois aussi une pièce sombre, comme un vieux manoir au sol poussiéreux et...Oh! Des yeux! Deux grands yeux verts…

-Etrangement semblables aux vôtres, n'est-ce pas?

Le professeur de divination sembla quelques instants perdue dans une sorte de transe avant de s'écrier subitement: "Professeur Rogue ! Votre esprit fermé empêche mon Troisième Œil de se manifester !"

-Mes excuses, dit Rogue avec un sourire carnassier. J'imagine que s'il est parti faire un tour, il ne reviendra pas avant un bon bout de temps. Monsieur le directeur, nous partons ?

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard sévère qui le força à se rasseoir. Prétendant que Rogue n'avait pas d'affinités avec la boule de cristal, Trelawney assura qu'il serait plus sensible au jeu de tarot. Elle partit dans une arrière-salle pour préparer son matériel et "son esprit face aux murmures insondables propres aux arts de la cartomancie".

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi nous sommes ici, dit Rogue d'un ton agressif.

- Faut-il vous rappeler qu'il y a une heure, elle a commencé une prophétie de la plus haute importance, Severus? Je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle va la terminer à un moment ou à un autre. Il faut juste rester avec elle…Termina Dumbledore sur un ton légèrement amusé.

-Dans son état normal, a-t-elle déjà prédit quelque chose qui s'est réellement passé ?

-Non, à vrai dire, je l'ai laissée une fois me prédire l'avenir, elle m'a annoncé que je deviendrai fou...Répondit le directeur, pensif.

-Dans ce cas, on peut toujours espérer un fond de vérité dans ses propos, marmonna Rogue à voix basse.

Trelawney surgit alors devant eux, sans qu'ils l'aient entendue approcher. Elle étala le jeu de cartes méticuleusement, un air grave et mystique affiché sur son visage de chouette. Pour créer une atmosphère adéquate, elle parla d'une voix basse, éthérée, qui mit Rogue mal à l'aise.

-Professeur Rogue, choisissez une carte.

Rogue, l'air impénétrable, pointa une carte au hasard. Avec de grands gestes inutiles, la voyante s'en saisit, la retourna et fit découvrir la dame de cœur.

-Un grand amour perdu, Professeur Rogue ?

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard si noir qu'elle se dépêcha de lui faire sortir une autre carte. Ainsi, les révélations s'enchaînèrent « Roi de pique, un maître néfaste rôde autour de vous, vous devriez être sur vos gardes…Un Valet de pique... Etes-vous sûr que vous ne servez pas de pion, Severus Rogue ?, ... ».

La carte suivante fut le Roi de cœur. Alors qu'elle lui disait qu'un mentor lui voulait du bien, il jeta la carte en l'air d'un air agacé pendant que Dumbledore se retenait à grand peine de rire. Soudain, l'une des fenêtres céda sous le poids de la tempête qui faisait rage dehors et un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce. Déviée de sa trajectoire, la carte de coeur alla s'écraser contre l'une des bougies restées allumées, prit feu et s'envola par la fenêtre en direction de la haute tour d'astronomie.

-Malédiction ! S'écria Trelawney, faisant sursauter ses deux collègues. Les yeux fous, son regard allait de Rogue, au valet de pique et à la carte de cœur qui se consumait au loin, comme si elle établissait un lien logique.

-Vous allez assassiner votre mentor dans très peu de temps ! Hurla-t-elle en pointant un doigt tremblant vers Rogue.

* * *

-Je démissionne ! Le rôle d'espion, c'est terminé !

-Mais Severus, puisque je vous dis qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi !

Dans le cachot mal éclairé, l'ex-professeur Rogue était en train de faire ses valises, sous l'œil exaspéré de Dumbledore.

-Et la prophétie, c'était n'importe quoi, selon vous ?! Dit Rogue dans un rugissement. Plusieurs de ses prédictions se sont révélées exactes ! Elle sait même que je dois vous tuer ! Si ça se trouve, je vais vraiment être mangé par un serpent…

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, Severus, vous réagissez comme un enfant...Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez finir mangé par un serpent dans une cabane sombre? Allons, c'est complètement surréaliste, ressaisissez-vous!

* * *

_Très long celui-ci! Mais c'est toujours moins de 1000 mots, ça porte donc encore le nom de drabble.  
Je sais que je poste de plus en plus rarement...et la bloque arrivant, ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer -_-'  
J'ai très peur que la qualité s'en ressente, et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir les drabbles que vous avez préféré jusque ici!  
Pourquoi? Parce que dans vos commentaires, je remarque que vous appréciez des éléments humoristiques complètement différents des miens X)  
En tout cas, merci pour vos encouragements, adorables lecteurs =)_


End file.
